L'art des compliments selon Todoroki Shouto
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki n'avait jamais été doué pour parler avec les autres.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Seroroki. Bakudeku, Iiyama et Tsuchako sotn aussi présents.

* * *

Todoroki n'avait jamais été doué pour parler avec les autres. Pendant longtemps, il avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ami. Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui, avait été de montrer à son père qu'il pouvait devenir un héro en utilisant son propre pouvoir.

Pour cela, il avait pensé qu'il ne devait surtout pas utiliser son côté gauche. A ses yeux, il s'agissait des flammes de père. Il s'était donc entraîné pour bien maîtriser son côté droit. Rien qu'avec sa glace, il était déjà très fort.

Puis il y avait eu son match contre Midoriya pendant le festival du sport.

"C'est ton pouvoir !" lui avait dit son camarade de classe.

Cette seule phrase avait suffi à le faire douter. Pendant des années, il avait considéré ses flammes comme le pouvoir de son père. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé d'utiliser son côté gauche.

En fin de compte, Todoroki n'avait pas réussi à utiliser ses flammes pendant la finale et, il avait perdu contre Bakugou. Il s'était senti désolé pour son camarade de ne pas avoir pu être un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Plus tard, il s'était battu contre Stain avec Midoriya et Iida. Ses camarades avaient été surpris de le voir utiliser ses flammes. Pendant le combat, Todoroki s'était un peu reconnu dans Iida.

Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait son camarade pour ce qui était arrivé à son grand frère. Todoroki avait aussi eu envie de se venger de son père pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère. Depuis, il était devenu bon ami avec Midoriya et Iida.

Pendant l'examen des permis de héro, il avait revu Yoarashi Inasa. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup. Pendant son combat contre l'élève de Shiketsu, Todoroki avait compris qu'il devait accepter son passé. Cela faisait partie de lui, après tout.

Il avait aussi décidé de parler plus avec ses camarades de classe. Ils devaient souvent travailler en équipe pendant les entraînements. De plus, ils étaient tous très sympas.

Todoroki pensait s'être plutôt bien débrouillé pour cela. Même si certains disaient qu'il manquait de tact. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette remarque. Il ne faisait que de dire ce qu'il pensait.

Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il n'était toujours pas très doué pour les relations, surtout amoureuses. Il voulait être un bon petit ami mais, il ne savait pas s'il s'y prenait bien. Il avait donc décidé d'observer un peu les autres couples.

D'abord Bakugou et Midoriya. Leur relation n'était pas parfaite mais, cela avait l'air de fonctionner pour eux. Todoroki n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire comme eux, cependant.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre autant de notes que le faisait Midoriya. Il ne se voyait pas appeler Sero par un surnom, non plus. Surtout que les surnoms que se donnaient ses camarades étaient plus que spéciaux.

Il passa donc à un autre couple, Iida et Aoyama. Encore une fois, il se dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il ne pouvait pas jouer aux mères poules comme Iida. Ni s'envoyer des fleurs comme le faisait Aoyama. Il pensait que Sero n'apprécierait pas non plus d'être gavé de fromage.

Le troisième couple, Asui et Uraraka, l'aida un peu plus. Les deux filles passaient leur temps à se faire des compliments. Todoroki pensait pouvoir faire cela. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aimait chez Sero, après tout.

Il décida donc de commencer le plus tôt possible.

"Tu fais plutôt bonne impression, je trouve !" lui dit-il donc pendant qu'ils étaient en cours avec Monsieur Aizawa.

"Euh... Merci !"

Comme ils étaient en costumes de héro, Todoroki ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais, il sentait que cela lui avait fait plaisir. Il reprit donc pendant le déjeuner.

"Tu tiens tes baguettes comme un pro !"

Bakugou explosa de rire. Todoroki fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait. C'était peut-être parce que son camarade n'était pas habitué à l'entendre faire des compliments à quelqu'un. Il allait devoir s'y faire parce que Todoroki n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter.

"Merci !" finit par dire Sero avec un sourire.

Todoroki sourit. S'il avait pu faire plaisir à Sero, c'était plus important. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pensait Bakugou. Il allait continuait sur cette lancée.

"Tu as un visage plutôt symétrique, c'est plus rare qu'on ne le pense !"

Il y eut un petit instant de silence.

"Merci, Todoroki !" répondit Sero avec son large sourire.

Ce qui donna à Todoroki l'envie de lui faire un autre compliment.

"Tu as un très beau sourire ! On dirait un piano !"

"Euh... Merci !"

Todoroki était plutôt fier de lui. Il était content de savoir qu'il pouvait faire plaisir à Sero de cette façon. Il avait plein d'autres compliments à lui faire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
